ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Phineas and Ferb Style!
Ben 10 gets a ''Phineas and Ferb''-like twist as Will Harangue tries to "bust" Ben, and Max goes to stop Vilgax. Plot Ben and Co. were fighting "SixSeven" on Kevin's ship. It was just entering Bellwood. (Ben): Oh, no you don't! (Transform) Water Linkz! Ben and Co. all fought SixSeven as they neared Ben's yard. Suddenly, SixSeven shot the steering, making the ship crash down there. A camera on a nearby telephone pole zoomed in on them. Of course, Will Harangue was watching. (Will): Ben crashed Kevin's ship in his yard? Ooh, he's gonna be so busted! Will drove to the clubhouse of the Hate-Ben-10-Club. (He was a member.) (Will): Guys! Guys! Ben 10 and his friends crashed a ship into Ben's yard! (Leader): Seriously? You're running to us with that? Now, if you don't want to risk getting kicked out, you will wait until our in-progress meeting is over! (Will): Okay. Meanwhile, Max got a call on his Plumbers' badge from Magister Korwak. (Korwak): Hey, Max. I heard that Vilgax regenerated! He's weaker, though. I'd like you to find out what's going on, and put a stop to it! Good luck, Max! Max set off on his jetpack. Later... Vilgax's New Lair Underground! (Vilgax): Ah, Max Tennyson. You're very unexpected, and I mean that. I expected Ben 10 to come. (Max): Stop anyway! (Vilgax): No! Suddenly, a robotic arm came from the ground and grabbed Max by the waist and held him high up. (Vilgax): Anyway, here's my plan. I intend to rid the world of missiles! You see, I've hated the things ever since you and Phil launched me up on one. (Max): Ooookay. (Vilgax): I have made missiles of my own to stop them, but they're no ordinary missiles. When they touch anything, they will explode into a vortex that sucks everything in a two-yard radius into oblivion! Suddenly, Max shorted out the arm and broke free! He kicked Vilgax in the face, and they got into a fight. Vilgax got bumped into the control panel for the missiles, causing it to malfunction. It aimed all the missiles but one at the center of the room, where Vilgax was. They all started to launch, and they hit Vilgax. Max grabbed onto the one that was still aimed up and rode it out. The others exploded as Vilgax said... (Vilgax): Curse you, Max the Plumber! (Singers): Ma-ax! Max rode the missile until it got near Ben's yard. He dropped down, and the missile flew up and around in circles. Meanwhile... (Will): Come on, guys! They were just around the corner from Ben's yard. Max walked in. (Ben): Oh, there you are, Grandpa. Ben, still as Water Linkz, shot SixSeven into a corner of the yard. The missile came down on him, and sucked him and all the damage into oblivion. (Ben, detransforming): Well, that's that. Will then brought everyone in. (Will): Here they are! See? (Leader): What am I seeing? (Will): But, but, but... (Leader): Consider yourself no longer a member of the club. (Will): No! (Kevin): Now, who's gonna pay for a new ship? (Ben): No. Ben and Gwen walked inside. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise